Httyd watching a Httyd
by Veere
Summary: When a Author and a cousin are bored they summon vikings to look at their reaction of future...
1. How to summon them in one place

(#Script from How to train your dragon wiki/Fandom#)n

I don't own HTTYD or Dreamworks

In Theather:

"I think everthing is ready." Teen siting on couch said

"Viking area : Check," Look up " Dragon area : Check" Girl teen said and goes to her friend

Meanwhile in Berk :

Hiccup: So, I guess it's just you and me, huh?

Astrid: Nope, just you. (runs away, leaving Hiccup)

[The Gronckle fires at them, but misses. Hiccup loses his shield and runs after it, the dragon hot on his heels]'

Gobber: One shot left! Hiccup!

[The Gronckle corners Hiccup, taking its aim, in second all world shine white and our heroes are asleep]

Theather :

Hiccup POV:

"Why i have a weight on me and blond hair..." Realizes that somebody is lying on him "As. "

Regular Pov:

"Welcome everbody in Theather today we will be watching How to train your dragon" Boy in jeans and black shirt yelled he has aburn hair and brown eyes.

Everbody now is standing and looking around "Ahh Yes stoick sorry for sliencing you but i don't want yelling, in sometime we will have some guest's and now you will take seat but hiccup goes to Middle next to big flat stone." said girl with blond hair and blue eyes

"BTW our names are Mka and Olivia"

Seat setup:

Stoick Gobber Gothi Spitelout Masked Warrior (Valka)Empty seats (909)Places flat stones

Tuffnut Fishlegs Hiccup Astrid Ruffnut Snotloutl

Rest of Village Dragons Love couch(IDK)

Fishlegs : "What's a movie?"

Mka : Movie is moving pictures with sound any more questions?"

Fishleg Blushes and Snotlout yell " Babe do you wanna go out (to olivia)

in response get punch in face.

"So let's beging!" I yell

(A/N i would like a 2 persons to help me commenting a film you know its my commentnow

Regular pov mean if i say I mean Mka

Thanks for reading and see you next time Btw. if this works like i planned to will be watching RTTE and HTTYD 2)j


	2. Chapter 1

_We pan up and glide across the ocean to see an island surrounded by fog. The moment the island is shown, a boy speaks.]_  
 **Hiccup (v.o.): This is Berk. It's twelve days north of Hopeless, and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death.**

Vikings are looking suspicious on boy.  
Hiccup: "What?"  
Some-vikings are thinking 'he really thinking of it that way?'  
Snotlout said "Why him i'm more intresting" and started flexing mucscles  
"Gross", (Choking sounds) were heard among Woman part of Vikings  
"yep" I said with accent on P  
 _[We glide through the fog to see two giant Viking statues with fires burning in their mouths.]_  
 **Hiccup (v.o): It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery.**  
"True" Random viking said and murmours spread  
 _[We go past the statues only to dive through a crashing wave and jump to a closer shot of the island. As we pan in a circular motion, we see several structures, houses, and a sheep farm.]_  
 **Hiccup (v.o): My village. In a word, sturdy. And it's been here for seven generations, but, every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets.**  
 _[We land on two sheep grazing in the grass.]_  
 **Hiccup (v.o): The only problems are the pests. (A dragon carries one sheep away. The other resumes grazing.) You see, most places have mice or mosquitoes. We have...**

"What we have? Useless?" Tuffnut said earning slap from Astrid

"Thank Astrid" I said "Nextime ask for Axe"

"Okay " Astrid repiled blushing

 _[A dragon fires at the screen as a door slams shut, a boy cowering behind it]_  
 **Hiccup (v.o.): -dragons. Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings.**  
"What's with it?" Spietlout said  
 **We have, stubbornness issues.**  
"It's a Joke son?" Stoick little angry voice said.  
 _(Hiccup runs outdoors, where all the houses are on fire and Vikings are tussling with dragons all around)_ **My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know. But, it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that.**

"We aren't that bad" Some chuckled  
 _[Hiccup is seen dodging several Vikings. He trips and a male Viking roars in his face.]_  
 **Ack: ARGGGHHHHH! Mornin'!**  
Suspicious looks on Ack especiali from Dragons  
 **Hoark: What are you doing here?!**  
"Going to work, why are you asking?" Hiccup stated  
 **Viking: Get inside!**  
"Burning house Mhm!" Said earning few looks from Vikings and Dragon Warrior  
 **Viking: What are you doin' out?"**

"Uhh Surviving with you" Hiccup Stated coldly

Dragon Warrior starts laughing and everbody look on Celling from heard laughter and see owl like dragon and Warrior sitting on one of it's wings

"Whaaaa-" Snoutlaut Stated  
 **Phlegma: Get back inside!**  
[ _Stoick grabs Hiccup by the collar of his shirt]_

"Picking up chatchling by Armor? He isn't even dangerous" Nadder stated earning looks from Vikings

"YES DRAGONS CAN TALK" I yelled and my cousin go out of Cinema

"Where do you think you're going?" i ask

"As far as i can from you" Olivia stated earning laughter from Hall

 **Stoick: Hiccup?! What is he doing out aga-?! What are you doing out?! Get inside!**  
 **Hiccup (v.o.): That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby, he popped a dragon's head clean off of its shoulders.**

Some dragons and Dragon Warrior with hiccup looks akward on stoick.

"That rumor is still going?" Stoick muttered

 _(Stoick throws a wooden cart at a dragon, knocking it out mid-air)_

 **Do I believe it? Yes, I do.**  
 **Stoick: What have we got?**  
 **Starkard: Gronckles, Nadders, Zipplebacks. Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare.**  
 **Stoick: Any Night Furies?**

"Just wait a while" Black dragon on center said earning chuckles from dragons  
 **Starkard: None so far.**  
[ _Burning embers land on Stoick's shoulder. He casually brushes it off.]_  
 **Stoick: Good.**  
 **Viking: Hoist the torches!**  
[ _Two enormous torches are raised and lit. The dragons swarm around them.]_  
[ _Hiccup runs into a blacksmith shop and puts on an apron]_  
 **Gobber: Ah! Nice of you to join the party! I thought you'd been carried off!**  
 **Hiccup What, who me? Nah, come on! I'm waaaay too muscular for their taste.**

Laughter fill Room

 **They wouldn't know what to do with all...** ( _gestures to his skinny body_ ) **...this.**  
 **Gobber: Well, they need toothpicks, don't they?**

"Meathead" Hiccup Stated  
 **Hiccup (v.o.): The meat-head with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well... littler.**

"Meathead? Toothpick"

Stoick looks on bond they share (Gobber and Hiccup"  
 _[scene cuts to Stoick on the watch-tower]_  
 **Stoick: We move to the lower defenses. We'll counter-attack with the catapults.**  
 _[A dragon swoops down and sets another house on fire.]_  
 **Hiccup (v.o.): See? Old village, lots and lots of new houses.**

"Why they don't build it from stone?" Gronckle asked but don't get anserw from ashamed vikings  
 **Viking: FIRE!**  
 **Astrid: Alright, let's go!**  
 _[The Viking teens are seen carrying buckets of water as Hiccup in the voiceover introduces them one by one]_  
 **Hiccup (v.o.): Oh, and that's Fishlegs,**

"Cool"

 **Snotlout,**

"Babe you can go to my muscles" Snotlout said to astrid earning punch in face

"That is fat no muscle" i stated earning nods from vikings and dragons

 **the Twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut,**

"Epic"

 **and...** ** _(dreamily)_** **Astrid.**

Astrid and Hiccup blushes and some Wolf whistles are heard among vikings

"You'r rider have mine as mate?" Nadder asked to Black Strange dragon

"They don't know it, yet" He repiled

 **Oh, their job is so much cooler.**

"What you mean Toothpick?" Gobber asked

 _(Slow motion shot of the teens walking away from an explosion)_  
 _[Hiccup leans out of the smithing window to get a better look. Gobber lifts him up and back into the shop.]_  
 **Hiccup: Oh, come on. Let me out, please? I need to make my mark!**  
 **Gobber: Oh, you've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places!**  
 **Hiccup: Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date.**

"YOU DATE USELESS? When Vikings will be flying on dragons" Snotlout chuckled

"In 5 years he has all girls, if you want i will show girls how he look in 5 years" i stated Snotlout hided himself

Hiccup blushed and girls started staring on me  
 **Gobber: You can't lift a hammer,**

"I can i work in forge.."

 **you can't swing an axe,**

"Same my first toy was axe?"

 **you can't even throw one of these!**

"True"  
[Gobber holds up a bola and a Viking grabs it and uses it to bring down a dragon]  
 **Hiccup: Okay, fine, but this will throw it for me.**  
 _[Hiccup pats a wooden machine, which opens and shoots a bola randomly, hitting a Viking standing in the background.]_  
 **Viking: Arggh!**  
 **Gobber: See, now this right here is what I'm talking about!**  
 **Hiccup: Mild calibration issue-**

"What?" Hiccup asked replaying to dangerous glances from vikings

 **Gobber: Don't you- no- Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all... this.**  
 **Hiccup: But, you just pointed to all of me!**  
 **Gobber: Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you!**  
 **Hiccup: Ohhhh...**  
 **Gobber: Ohhhh, yes.**  
 **Hiccup: You sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw... Viking-ness... contained? THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES!**

"Like always, Yelling on me, humilaiting me" Hiccup asked

Death Slience among hall

"Okay first Guest are Future Enemies and Friends of Hiccup" i stated And 6 persons walked into hall

"Heather" Raven girl said

"Dagur" Dagur stated

"Viggo Grimborn and my Brother Ryker Grimborn"

"Mala and Throk"

 **Gobber: I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now.**  
 **Hiccup (v.o.): One day, I'll get out there. Because, killing a dragon is everything around here.**  
[ _The camera pans over various dragons as they are described. Nadders are shown attacking sheep, Gronckles are stealing racks of fish, and a Zippleback ignites a house and blows it up.]_  
 **Hiccup (v.o.): A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed.**

 **Gronckles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend.**

"You don't have? wait a second Astrid isn't? " Dagur asked witch earned suspicous looks on him

"Shhh they don't know it now" I said

 **A Zippleback? Exotic. Two heads, twice the status.**

 **Catapult Operator: They found the sheep!**  
 **Stoick: Concentrate fire over the lower bank!**  
 **Catapult Operator: Fire!**  
 **Hiccup (v.o.): And then, there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on** fire.  
 _[A Monstrous Nightmare growls and alights itself as it climbs up the catapult]_  
 **Stoick: Reload! I'll take care of this.**  
 _[Stoick fights the Nightmare, which takes a few hits before retreating]_  
 **Hiccup (v.o.): But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one has ever seen. We call it the-**

"He is prize? i was thinking he was your companion" Viggo said  
 _[A high-pitched whistle is heard from the sky. The Vikings panic.]_  
 **Viking: NIGHT FURY! GET DOWN!**

"That's what i'm talking about" said Black dragon with pride earining chuckles from teens  
 _[From out of nowhere, an explosion tears the catapult apart]_  
 **Stoick: JUMP!**  
Hiccup (v.o.): This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and... never misses. No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm going to be the first.  
 **Gobber: Man the fort, Hiccup. They need me out there!**  
 _[He attaches an axe to his arm and begins to run out, but turns around at the doorway.]_  
 **Gobber (cont.): Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean.**

"Gobber he isn't a dog!" Dragon Warrior yelled

"How you know my name?" he repiled

"No you can't not now" i repiled to Dragon Warrior "and they can't recognize you, you have another voice" i stated  
 _[Hiccup runs outside the fort, bringing his bolas launcher]_  
 **Viking #6: Hiccup, where are you going?!**  
 **Viking #7: Come back here!**  
 **Hiccup: Yeah, I know! Be right back!**

"You belived me?" Hiccup asked  
 _[Hiccup is pushing a cart with the automated catapult on it]_  
 _[Stoick captures several Nadders in a net and wrestles them. One tries to blast him with fire.]_

"Ouch" Said Nadders  
 **Stoick: Mind yourselves! The devils still have some juice in them!**

"ehh they don't have juice?" i said  
 _[Hiccup sets up his bola catapult on an empty hill and looks around.]_  
 **Hiccup: Come on. Gimme something to shoot at, gimme something to shoot at.**  
 _[The camera pans around the night sky, and catches on a shadow, visibly blotting out the stars. It fires, and an explosion illuminates it, showing a visible shadow. Hiccup shoots, and a loud cry is heard as the shadow is seen plummeting down into a forest]_  
 **Hiccup (cont.): Oh, I hit it! YES! I HIT IT! Did anybody see that?**

"That why has a prosthetic tail? You would be great dragon trapper with that aim" Ryker stated  
 _[A Monstrous Nightmare shows up and crushes Hiccup's bola launcher.]_

"Whaaat?" Stoick Yelled

A/N Update 1 on 2 days Stay cool!


	3. Chapter 2

**Hiccup (cont.): Except for you**.

"How calm and sarcastic you can be in dangerous situations?" Astrid asked looking weird on hiccup

"It's up to you to find." Hiccup repiled

[ _A shrill cry sounds from the hill, and catches Stoick's attention. He turns to see the Monstrous Nightmare chasing Hiccup, and gets up to go help him.]_  
 **Stoick: DO NOT let them escape!**

"Like we have advantage" Nadders stated  
 **Spitelout: Right!**  
 _[Hiccup runs behind a torch pole and hides, just as flames reach around the corner. He looks behind it and on the other side, the Nightmare reaches to get Hiccup. Stoick punches the beast and jumps back to defend himself. The dragon tries to breathe fire, but coughs up only a few drops of flaming liquid instead, having exhausted its shots]_  
 **Stoick: You're all out.**  
 _[Stoick promptly defeats the Nightmare, which quickly flees. The torch pole collapses, the torch tumbles down into the village, leaving ruins in its wake.]_  
 **Hiccup (v.o.): Oh, and there's one more thing you need to know...**  
 _[The torch rolls onto the Nadders Stoick netted earlier, freeing them. The dragons manage to escape, hauling off most of Berk's food and livestock.]_  
 **Hiccup: Sorry, Dad. Okay, but I hit a Night Fury**.

"He is your father?!" All dragons shouted

Dragons started looking to hiccup and stoick hiccup stoick

"I don't see similarity" Toothles said

"He take after mother so much" i stated earning looks on me  
 _[Stoick grabs Hiccup by the back of his shirt and drags him towards his house.]_  
 **Hiccup (cont.): It's not like the last few times, Dad! I mean, I really actually hit it! You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down, just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there, before it-**

"Sory hiccup i don't belived you we can send group and kill th.." Stoick started but only to be quited by Hiccup "No, i can handle it"

(Hiccup moved to love couch)

 **Stoick: STOP! Just... stop. Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and I have an entire village to feed!**  
 **Hiccup: Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't ya think?**

Laughter fill room

 _(A viking at the back rubs his stomach as if to say "Are you calling me fat?")_

 **Stoick: This isn't a joke, Hiccup! Why can't you follow the simplest orders?**

 **Hiccup: I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just... kill it, you know? It's who I am, Dad.**

 **Stoick: You are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them. Get back to the house**.

 _[To Gobber]_ **Make sure he gets there. I have his mess to clean up.**  
 **Tuffnut: Quite the performance.**

"Sorry Bro"

 **Snotlout: I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!**

 **Hiccup: Thank you, thank you. I was trying, so...I really did hit one.**

 **Gobber: Sure, Hiccup.**

 **Hiccup: He never listens.**

 **Gobber: Well, it runs in the family.**

 **Hiccup: And when he does, it's always with this... disappointed scowl. Like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich**.

 _[Imitating Stoick]_ **Excuse me, barmaid! I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking fish bone!**

Some vikings started laughing with dragons on that statement but Stoick thinks 'He really thinks about me like this?"

 **Gobber: Now, you're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like, it's what's inside that he can't stand.**  
 **Hiccup: [Sarcastically] Thank you for summing that up.**  
 **Gobber: Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not.**

"Work on pep talks goober"  
 **Hiccup: I just want to be one of you guys**.

"Be yourself it's the best option Hiccup!" Guest's shouted

 **A/N Hi, sorry for short chapter i just have some inventions of mine (I like buliding stuff) and writing is for fun but for you guys i done it**

 **Stay cool/ to hear next time guys stay safe!**


	4. Chapter 4

_[_ _The scene cuts to the Meade hall, where everyone is gathered]_

 **Stoick: Either we finish them, or they'll finish us! It's the only way we'll be rid of them! If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. They'll find another home! One more search. Before the ice sets in.**

"Yes they will leave from their nest, yes they will make another one and closest island to nes is?" i ask's crowd "Berk" Hiccup repiled Vikings looks ashamed

 **Viking: Those ships never come back.**

"It's not ours fault they stay on rocks, is it?" Monsterous nightmare asked

 **Stoick: We're Vikings! It's an occupational hazard! Now who's with me?**

 **Viking: Today's not good for me. I've gotta do my axe returns.**

"Cowards"

 **Stoick: Alright. Those who stay will look after Hiccup.**

"That's how you have crew and i fell loved guys!" Hiccup shouted and go over to Toothless avoiding glances of vikings "Hiccup get out of there this demon will kill you!" Stoick shouted threathing " He don't killed me first time and don't kill me now, yes?" Hiccup said and looked to Dragon who Happy warbled "Tooth take care of him i will be showing his look at age 20 in future 30min" I said to Toothless and scratched him lying him earning 'Awwww' from kids.

 **Phlegma: To the ships!**

 **Spitelout: I'm with you, Stoick!**

 **Stoick: That's more like it.**

 **Gobber: Right, I'll pack my undies.**

"What it is with your undies?" Snotlout asked for what hiccup frightened "You don't wanna know, my poor brain i had Nightmares for year!" Hiccup shouted and Vikings looked shocked on Gobber

 **Stoick: No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits.**

 **Gobber:** [Sarcastically] **Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy, Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time to himself... what could possibly go wrong?**

"He done it multiply time's even in this film he will be working in there alone!" i shouted vikings looked shocked "Em future guys?"

 **Stoick: What am I going to do with him, Gobber?**

 **Gobber: Put him in training with the others.**

 **Stoick: No, I'm serious.**

 **Gobber: So am I.**

 **Stoic: He'd be killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage.**

"If you would do that you would easy job for us " Viggo said "I bet he would die from Ruffnut or Tuffnut and you?" Dagur said and after a while add "Guys and dragon's rest bet's are still actuall? If yes than... (Whisper to pool) add 45 fishes for full kiss"

 **Gobber: Oh, you don't know that.**

 **Stoick: I do know that, actually.**

 **Gobber: No, you don't.**

 **Stoick: No, actually, I do.**

 **Gobber: No, you don't!**

"Worse than kid's - True!" Some vikings said

 **Stoick: Listen, you know what he's like. From the time he could crawl he's been... different. He doesn't listen, he has the attention span of a sparrow... I take him fishing and he goes hunting for... for trolls!**

"Troll Exist! They steal your socks." Hiccup imiditaing gobber

 **Gobber: Trolls exist!**

 **They steal your socks.**

"But only the left ones. What's with that?" Darkly hiccup said in sync earning laughter from hall "How?" Tuffnut asked

 **(Darkly)** **But only the left ones. What's with that?**

 **Stoick: When I was a boy...**

"Oh, here we go" hiccup said before Gobber on screen earining laughter

 **Gobber: Oh, here we go.**

 **Stoick: My father told me to bang my head against a rock, and I did it. I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question him. And you know what happened?**

"You scrambled brain?" Fishlegs asked

"You got a headache" Hiccup said

"Hiccup score for ten points!" I yell scaring vikings

 **Gobber: You got a headache.**

 **Stoick: That rock split in two. It taught me what a Viking could do, Gobber. He could- He could crush mountains, level forests, tame seas! Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what I had to become. Hiccup is not that boy.**

"Whispering Death crush mountains , Timberjack level forests , Tame seas i belive is Shellfire" i said

"Yes you have right i'm not that boy i'm not you" Hiccup said and heistates to touch Nightfury but Toothles melt into him and hiccup smiles

 **Gobber: You can't stop him, Stoick. You can only prepare him. Look, I know it seems hopeless. But the truth is you won't always be around to protect him. He's going to get out there again. He's probably out there now.**

"Point taken" Hiccup said

 _[Scene cuts to Hiccup trekking through the forest]_

"What that notebook done to you?" Tuffnut Asked

 **Hiccup: Oh, the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug. No, not me. I manage to lose an ENTIRE DRAGON?!**

"He will be doing these stupid things in future?" Astrid asked "If you want i could show you what he is doing in 5 years" i repiled "Show us" Tuffnut and Ruffnut said in union "Of course you will don't see his face" i repiled and started another clip.

 _The scene changes to a boundless sky. Vast. Clear. Crisp. And from it, a black speck rockets across the horizon. The image of unbridled freedom. Tucked into his riding position, Hiccup appears to be part of Toothless. They dip, roll and dive, over a sea teeming with Thunderdrums, pulling off daring maneuvers with honed refinement, making them seem effortless.]_

"Woah, wow amaizing only hiccup can do that stunts" Vikings said

 **Hiccup:** Yeah!

"I aggre with my future self " Hiccup said

"Just wait for Camicazi jump" i said and vikings looked on hiccup like ghost who shrugged

 _[They jackknife, heading skyward, rolling and tumbling through the ethereal cloud-scapes and joining high-flying Timberjacks as they soar in formation. Hiccup is bound head-to-toe in a snug, aerodynamic flight suit - an asymmetrical, functional design of leather and articulated plates. It has an air of Viking bike leather.]_

 **Hiccup:** What do you think, bud? Wanna give this another shot?

"if i'm right i like what i'm about to do" hiccup said

 _[Toothless grumbles in protest.]_

"O shush you big overgrown hyper cat on dragonnip" Valka said and added "It can't be that bad yes?" for what toothless repiled "U have no idea my life is Camicaze, reckless, suicide and very more he is sometimes stupid you know?"

 **Hiccup:** Toothless! It'll be fine.

 _[With a click of a lever, he locks the pedals in the flared tail position. Hiccup then unhooks himself from the saddle.]_

 **Hiccup:** Ready?

 _[Toothless snorts unenthusiastically._

"If he do not like what you do then do not do it is some kind of son sign" Stoick Said

 _Suddenly, Hiccup slides off of Toothless, peeling away from him like a skydiver from a plane, yelling as he plummets. Toothless dives after him. They spiral through the air, face-to-face. Toothless is having fun, despite himself. When he sees the ocean, video end]_

"That was hiccup in leather (Dreamly) Oh me lailky" Ruffnut said

"Drop act he's mine" Toothless said and Stormlfy spiked her tail "Okay ours better?"

"Who's this nadder is bay the way?" Astrid mother asked "Astrid's " Stormlfy repiled

Astrid mother paled and astrid smirked 'my dragon has hiccup like chatchling what that mean's ... o m god' astrid started blushing furiously "Yes that's right astrid" i said and astrid paled

"Astrid and that was your anserw yes he will be doing more reckless things in future" I repiled to astrid for what Guests started Hysterically laughing " You have no idea" Heather said between laugh.

 _[Hiccup encounters the Night Fury, bounded by his bola. He is frightened and hides behind a rock, slowly approaching the fallen dragon.]_

 **Hiccup (cont.): Oh, wow. I did it. Oh, I did it! This fixes everything! Yes! I have brought down this mighty beast!**

"Kill him make me proud son!" Stoick Shouted and Cheers was heard

 _[Hiccup steps on the seemingly dead dragon's face but it is still alive and shoves him away]_

 **Hiccup (cont.): Whoa!**

 _[He takes out his knife]_

 **Hiccup (cont.): I'm going to kill you, dragon. I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a Viking. I am a VIKING!**

"Yes!"

"That's right!'

 _[He hesitates, looking at the dragon's frightened eyes. The Night Fury, while visibly scared, makes no sound and lays still. Hiccup, unable to kill the defenseless creature, finally gives in and drops his knife.]_

"What are you doing?"

 **Hiccup (cont.): I did this.**

 _[Hiccup begins cutting the ropes that bind the Night Fury.]_

"Traitor!"

"Dragon lover"

"Kill him" and with that statment crowd rushed to Hiccup but dragons started protecting him

 _[The dragon stirs, opening its eyes. It rolls Hiccup over, roars in Hiccup's face, and lopsidedly flies away, leaving him unharmed]_

"You could be killed" stoick said

"But i'm not " Hiccup said smirking " i have question if i would seduced hiccup to me will it affect on reality?" Heather asked "Nope do as you wish" i repiled

 _[Hiccup whimpers and faints.]_

"Tell me why he faint?" Snotlout asked laughing

"After next scene we have intermission" i said

 ***(Dreamworks own everthing)**

 **A/N I hope you enjoyed stay tune for more revievs appricated!**


End file.
